En coma
by SilentDrago
Summary: El doctor Nishikino cuenta su testimonio sobre cómo una discusión con su hija Maki cambió su mundo para siempre.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Primero lo primero, gracias a todos los que comentaron mi primer fic, "Me diste una canción". Me alegra que les haya gustado y me hayan dado una oportunidad de seguir con esto. Ahora, vamos a los que nos convoca, mi segundo fic. Espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **En coma**

 _\- ¡No puedo casarme con él y tampoco quiero hacerlo!_

 _\- ¡Eso no lo decides tú!_

 _\- ¡Nunca tomas en cuenta mi opinión! ¡Nunca me escuchas ni consideras mis sentimientos!_

 _\- ¡Yo hago lo que es mejor para esta familia!_

 _\- ¡¿Casar a tu hija lesbiana con un completo extraño es lo mejor para la familia según tú?!_

\- …

\- …

 _\- ¿Cómo dices?_

 _\- Lo que oíste. A tu única hija, tu heredera, no le gustan los hombres._

* * *

Lo que nos dijimos en esa discusión resonó durante mucho tiempo en mi cabeza. Recuerdo que marcó un punto de quiebre en nuestra relación y alteró sobremanera mi entorno. Mis esperanzas, mi estilo de vida, mis planes se hicieron pedazos con aquellas palabras filosas e hirientes como cuchillos.

Todo el mundo me conoce simplemente como doctor Nishikino, uno de los médicos más renombrados de Japón y dueño de una las cadenas de hospitales más prestigiosas del país. Cualquiera que viera mi vida pasada desde afuera habría pensado que era el sinónimo de la perfección: tenía éxito, dinero, estaba casado con una bella mujer y era padre de una hermosa hija, Maki. De hecho, yo mismo me había convencido de eso, y sería el tiempo el encargado de mostrarme mi error.

En lo primero que pensé el día que nació Maki fue que el futuro de los hospitales Nishikino estaba asegurado. Tenía una heredera que se encargaría de seguir mis pasos en el mundo de la medicina y mantendría en alto el nombre de nuestra familia. Por supuesto, tendría que esperar hasta que mi hija tuviera la edad adecuada para que todo eso ocurriera. En el entretiempo, comencé a prepararla, haciéndola leer algunos libros y contratando tutores privados de diversas materias. Por petición de mi esposa, decidí inscribirla también en clases de piano, a pesar de que no estaba muy convencido con la idea. En esa época, lo vi como una tontería inofensiva, una distracción pasajera para que Maki no se quejara después de las jornadas de estudio y aceptara su destino de buena gana. Quién pensaría que eso, que creí sería un mero hobby, terminaría por causarnos más de un dolor de cabeza.

Ya con mi hija en la preparatoria Otonokizaka (la cual escogí para ella pensando en las futuras conexiones que podría hacer), decidí que ya era hora de conseguirle un prometido. Tenía en mente a varios candidatos, pero al final terminé comprometiéndola con el hijo de uno de mis principales socios. Por lo demás, preferí no decirle nada a Maki hasta llegado el momento; quería que se enfocara en estudiar y en mantener altas sus calificaciones.

No contaba, eso sí, con el número que actuaría como detonador de todos los sucesos posteriores: el 68.

68, esa fue la cantidad de puntos que Maki obtuvo en un examen de inglés en la escuela. No entendía qué estaba pasando; ella nunca había sacado un puntaje tan bajo en nada. Aquel suceso derivó en una discusión entre nosotros… y gracias a eso me enteré de que mi hija era miembro de un grupo musical en la escuela. Quedé pasmado, pero finalmente me había dado cuenta de por qué sus notas estaban bajando tanto.

Sumamente molesto, le prohibí seguir siendo parte de esa estupidez.

Se suponía que ella era mi heredera, el futuro del Hospital Nishikino, y en vez de hacer lo que le tenía que hacer, se reunía con un grupo de chicas a cantar canciones tontas y a realizar coreografías ridículas. Los fantasmas del pasado comenzaban a rondar en mi cabeza; el de la música no era el camino que había trazado para Maki. Por algo la obligué también a dejar las clases de piano antes de que empezara la secundaria: se entusiasmó demasiado con ellas y comenzó a ignorar lo que era realmente importante que aprendiera.

Terminé dejándome convencer por la heredera del dojo Sonoda para que continuara sus actividades de _idol_. Tal vez la convicción que mostraba me hizo flaquear un poco. De todas formas, para mí esa no era más que otra etapa de divertimento en la vida de Maki; ella tarde o temprano tenía que asumir sus responsabilidades y no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando más episodios de rebeldía, por lo que, durante una cena familiar, le conté a mi hija sobre su compromiso con el hijo de mi socio, el cual ya estaba acordado por ambas partes.

Fue ahí cuando tuvimos la discusión.

Después de que Maki me confesara que se sentía atraída por las mujeres, la traté con los peores términos que se me ocurrieron en el momento. Le dije que era una inmoral, una enferma y una degenerada, y que el matrimonio era la única forma de aclarar su mente, además de que nos traería grandes beneficios. Ella no se quedó callada: me acusó de dictador, de manejar su vida a mi antojo y de otras cosas que no vale la pena mencionar.

La cena terminó en desastre. Maki se levantó llorando y se fue a su habitación. No volví a verla en toda la noche.

Tras ese episodio, comenzó a evitarme. No me hablaba y se iba a otro lado cada vez que me veía en algún rincón de la casa. Para ella, yo me había convertido en un enemigo. Por supuesto, me tomé su actitud como mera obstinación y pensé que en cualquier momento se daría cuenta de que mis decisiones eran las correctas y terminaría pidiéndome perdón; pero pasaron las semanas y nada de eso ocurrió. Más aún, la brecha entre ambos se hizo mayor.

Esa no sería la única consecuencia de la discusión.

Poco después, mi esposa me pidió el divorcio. Resultó que ella tenía las mismas tendencias homosexuales de Maki, pero por miedo nunca me lo había confesado. Según lo que me dijo, que su hija se atreviera a hacerme frente le dio el valor para reasumir sus preferencias y alejarse de mí. Además, se había reencontrado recientemente con un antiguo amor, mismo amor que se había visto obligada a dejar cuando la comprometieron conmigo, y quería retomar esa relación. Traté de que no me abandonara, le hice ver que su estatus y su reputación estaban en peligro, pero nada de eso fue suficiente. Tanto ella como Maki terminaron yéndose de la casa y no me quedó otra opción que esperar el inminente divorcio.

No pasó mucho para verme nuevamente en la soltería.

Con el pasar del tiempo, me enteré de cosas que realmente me dejaron anonadado. Resultó que el antiguo amor de mi exesposa era nada más y nada menos que la directora de Otonokizaka, y eso no era todo: la hija de esa mujer también era lesbiana y tenía una relación con la heredera del dojo Sonoda, la misma que me había convencido para que mi hija siguiera siendo _idol_.

Recuerdo haber sentido cómo se me revolvía el estómago a causa de esa revelación.

En lo que respecta a Maki, supe que se sentía atraída por una senpai suya, una tal Yazawa, que había sido su compañera en el grupo. A esa altura, ya no sabía qué pensar. Veía demasiada inmoralidad y decadencia a mi alrededor, sentimientos impuros en frente de mis narices que eran recompensados. Por mi parte, yo, que siempre velé por lo que consideraba correcto, me quedaba solo en mi mansión, acompañado únicamente del personal de servicio.

Solamente me quedaba un as bajo la manga: el compromiso de Maki. No importaba si le gustaba su prometido o no, había un acuerdo y me encargaría de que se cumpliera.

Transcurrieron los meses. Para entonces mi hija había pasado a segundo de preparatoria y ya no participaba en actividades como _idol_. Debo reconocer que me alegré en cuanto supe la noticia por dos razones: primero: resultó que todas las integrantes de su grupo eran homosexuales y no quería que Maki siguiera exponiéndose a esa tendencia; y segundo: sin ese elemento distractor, ella finalmente se enfocaría en lo realmente importante, que era estudiar y prepararse para convertirse en doctora.

No obstante, el fin de su grupo no significó el fin del contacto de mi hija con esas chicas, en especial con Yazawa, con la que parecía hacerse cada vez más cercana. Eso me hizo tomar una decisión: me encargaría de traer de vuelta a Maki y la corregiría severamente; no iba a dejar que se convirtiera en alguien como su madre.

Un encuentro casual, sin embargo, cambió todo.

Al dirigirme a una cafetería cercana al hospital tras una dura jornada de trabajo, vi a dos chicas que caminaban tomadas de la mano, una rubia y una pelimorada. Una mirada de desagrado se reflejó en mis ojos. Cuando las miré más de cerca, pude reconocerlas: eran parte del grupo de _idols_ de mi hija y estuvieron en mi casa esa vez que trataron de convencerme para que ella no las dejara.

Por su expresión, me di cuenta de que también me reconocieron.

Tratando de mantener la compostura pero visiblemente molesto, les pregunté si no tenían vergüenza de hacer eso en la calle. No solo eso, también las acusé de haber influido en el comportamiento de Maki con palabras que prefiero omitir ahora. La rubia, Ayase-san, se vio sumamente incómoda con lo que dije; pero la pelimorada, Tojo-san, se mantuvo tranquila y sonriente. Ella respondió a todo con una calma digna de aplaudir y me aseguró que en lo que respectaba a Maki, ella no había elegido ser quien era en el tema de sus gustos. Entre Tojo-san y yo comenzó una discusión con argumentos de uno y otro lado: yo diciendo que mis acciones eran para asegurarle un mejor futuro y ella afirmando que Maki tenía derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones, una de ellas referente a la persona con la que quería estar.

Serían dos preguntas las que determinarían el resultado de nuestra conversación:

\- ¿Usted quiere a su hija?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya le dije que mis decisiones son para que ella tenga una vida digna de nuestro apellido!

\- ¿Pero usted la quiere a ella o a lo que esperaba de ella?

No pude responderle.

La plática con Tojo-san me había dado mucho en qué pensar. Era verdad que quería que Maki eventualmente heredara el hospital y mantuviera en alto el apellido Nishikino, ¿pero y si ella no quería eso? Necesité de ayuda externa para darme cuenta de que estaba pensando en mí y en mis deseos y que me convencía a mí mismo diciéndome que mis acciones eran por el bien de mi hija. Al llegar a esa conclusión, me pregunté si realmente era padre; a los ojos de Maki, quizás nunca lo fui.

Durante los siguientes días, me dediqué a buscar formas de recuperar a mi hija. También comencé a documentarme sobre la homosexualidad y descubrí que el ser humano no es la única especie con ese tipo de prácticas. Yo me consideraba un hombre inteligente, pero, tras leer todo lo que leí, me di cuenta de lo ignorante que era respecto al tema.

"Maki no es una desviada". A ese resultado llegué.

Lentamente iba dejando atrás mis prejuicios. Estaba despertando de ese coma autoinducido en el me hallaba desde hacía años. Aún tenía ciertas reticencias con respecto a algunas cosas, pero estaba más dispuesto a enfrentar la realidad.

Y no me quedé en las palabras. Comencé a tomar acciones.

Lo primero que hice fue cancelar el compromiso. Mi socio se sorprendió por mi decisión y me preguntó qué me pasaba, a lo que solamente le respondí que había abierto los ojos. Él no se lo tomó bien e inclusive amenazó con demandarme. Francamente, ya no me importaba; yo quería recuperar a Maki, y debía demostrarle que en verdad me importaba y que consideraría su opinión.

Con el matrimonio en el olvido, lo siguiente que hice fue dirigirme a donde vivía mi exmujer. Me abrió la puerta la directora de Otonokizaka, quien era su pareja ahora, y me invitó a pasar. Cuando mi ex me vio sentado en la sala, quedó estupefacta, pero le hice ver que venía en son de paz.

Conversamos mucho; teníamos que limar varias asperezas. Aunque ya no estábamos juntos, existía algo que siempre nos iba a ligar, Maki, y por ella quería que tuviéramos una relación cordial. Tras unas dos horas de charla, sentí que había logrado mi cometido, o por lo menos que planté la semilla.

También quería hablar con mi hija, pero ella no se encontraba en ese momento. Había salido para juntarse con Yazawa.

\- Voy a esperarla –dije.

Debo admitir que fui bien atendido durante mi estancia en esa casa. La novia de mi ex me ofreció té y me platicó sobre el desempeño escolar de Maki; como me lo esperaba, seguía siendo una de las mejores alumnas. También me relató la historia de cómo ella y la madre de mi hija se conocieron y la relación que tuvieron antes de mi aparición. Fue un poco doloroso oír aquello, lo confieso, pero sentía que necesitaba saber los detalles. Eso sí, les pedí a ambas que no se mostraran muy cariñosas frente a mí; todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de relación y quería superar por completo el hecho de que mi ex estaba con alguien más.

Maki llegó unas horas después con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se borró en cuanto me vio. Le dije que quería conversar con ella y accedió solo cuando su madre le dijo que yo ya no representaba una amenaza. Fue una conversación cara a cara, en la que le hablé de los cambios que estaba experimentando y de las cosas que fui descubriendo durante su ausencia.

Llegado el momento, le pedí perdón por cómo había manejado su vida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir espontáneamente de los ojos de mi hija; supongo que nunca se imaginó que precisamente yo me disculparía con ella. Me abrazó y le correspondí. No recordaba haber tenido ese tipo de contacto antes con ella. Ella y su amiga tenían razón: creo que la veía más como un peón en mi tablero de ajedrez que como sangre de mi sangre.

Tras separarnos, le pregunté sobre cómo andaban las cosas con Yazawa.

Maki me contó que le gustaba mucho y que estaba planeando declararse pronto. Le parecía una chica enojona, presumida e irritante; pero al mismo tiempo dulce, tierna y preocupada por sus cercanos, y eso era lo que más le atraía. Para ella, sus defectos también formaban parte de su encanto. Pude notarlo claramente: Maki desprendía un aura especial mientras hablaba de esa muchacha.

La vida da unos giros muy irónicos. Yo hice que mi hija entrara a Otonokizaka en pos de lo que yo quería, y al final fue ella la que encontró lo que buscaba: un grupo de amigas leales y el amor. Me hizo falta aún más tiempo para aceptar todo como se había dado, pero decidí afrontar el reto, todo por recomponer (o más bien crear) los lazos que se suponía debíamos tener.

* * *

Desde los hechos contados, han transcurrido diez años.

Una marcha nupcial se deja oír. Veo a mi hija que está al borde del llanto; se ve preciosa en su vestido de novia. Yo, por mi parte, camino a su lado sujetando su brazo para llevarla al altar.

\- Maki, si lloras ahora se te arruinará el maquillaje.

\- Papá, trato, pero es difícil… Estoy feliz, muy, muy feliz.

La dejo en su sitio y me retiro al mío. Lanzo un profundo suspiro una vez ubicado.

Llega la otra novia, Yazawa-san. No, Nico-san, quien está a minutos de convertirse en mi nuera y en una Nishikino más. Su hermano la está llevando al encuentro con Maki, quien sonríe mientras sus ojos se humedecen.

Estamos todos los que tenemos que estar: yo, mi exesposa, su novia, las amigas de mi hija, la familia de Nico-san… Definitivamente un cuadro improbable en otra época.

Al final, Maki sí se convirtió en doctora; le encontró el gusto a la profesión. Eso sí, sigue ligada a la música. Que su futura esposa sea una de las cantantes más populares del país ayuda. No es por presumir, pero las mejores canciones de Nico-san son las que mi hija compone para ella. Cuando pienso en eso, me viene el orgullo de papá.

Así como Maki y su madre, yo también espero encontrar a una mujer para mí, pero no cualquiera, sino una que quiera estar conmigo por su propia voluntad. Estos diez años implicaron mucha reflexión y cambio de convicciones, pero definitivamente valieron la pena. Ahora todos podemos vivir con la verdad y en completa paz.

Tal vez haya ayudado a procrear a Maki, pero necesité de muchos años para convertirme en su padre, y verla ahora, sintiéndose plena en todo ámbito, me llena de satisfacción.

 _\- Hija, mientras te veo dando el sí, quiero decirte lo siguiente, aunque de momento sea solo en mi cabeza: no importa lo que hagas ni con quién estés, hazme sentir orgulloso de ti; que yo me encargaré de que tú lo estés de mí. Te amo._

* * *

 **Y hemos llegado al fin de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció? Hasta ahora, en los fics que he leído, el doctor Nishikino ha sido tanto homofóbico (incluso a veces villano) como un hombre de mente abierta. Por lo mismo, me pareció interesante combinar las dos facetas en esta ocasión.**

 **Siéntanse libres de dejar su review, siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
